The Green Eyed Monster
by ScandalousWritingObssesion
Summary: Mellie comes to the party with one goal in mind. Will she go through with her plan or will everything come crumbling down around her before she even gets a chance to put it into action? Olitz ;-) Rated M for a good reason. ONE SHOT.


**"The Green Eyed Monster"**

 _Summary: Mellie comes to the party with one goal in mind. Will she go through with her plan or will everything come crumbling down around her before she even gets a chance to put it into action? Olitz ;-)_

 _ **(A/N: I know it's been a while, but this is just a little one shot to get my creative juices going again. The story is told from Mellie's point of view. Spoiler alert, big twist at the end LOL. Hope you enjoy it ;-)**_

My nerves go into overdrive as I step inside the Omega Delta frat house. It's a Friday night on the campus of Georgetown University, and as always the Omega house is party central. While all of the Omega parties tend to get a little wild, I know that this particular party will be one for the ages. This isn't just any ordinary frat party. This is a party for the president of the Fraternity and my longtime crush Fitzgerald Grant the Third.

The house is packed! Even some graduate students showed up for this party. Hip hop music is blaring through the speakers and making the walls vibrate. All around me, college students are grinding on each other and drinking like there's no tomorrow, and the strong stench of marijuana is in the air. Some of the party goers are even making out with each other. I even saw a guy streaking around the yard earlier. This party was wild to say the least.

I say hello to a few people I recognize as I pass through the party, in search of the object of my affection. A few of the men at the party give me looks of lust and desire. I smirk as I notice this, I'm wearing a tight little strapless red dress that stops right above my knees, makes my cleavage pop and my ass look fantastic. While I appreciate some of their looks of longing, I ignore them. I didn't wear this outfit for any of them. I wore it for him, only for him.

I've been in love with Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third since the first time I laid eyes on him back in freshman year. But he was dating that tart, Amanda Tanner, all of freshman and most of sophomore year. They broke up just before Christmas break last year, when he found out that she was blowing the whole basketball team. Slut. She broke his heart and he hasn't seriously dated anyone since then. I was hoping that would all change tonight.

We'd been spending a good amount of time with each other lately. He's the president of his Frat and I'm the social chair of my Sorority. The president of my Sorority, Elizabeth North is prepping me to take her spot next year. She's unloaded most of her presidential responsibilities on me because she's mostly focusing on getting into law school next year. I don't mind though. It's good experience for next year, plus it gives me a chance to spend a lot of time with Fitz since he's in my brother fraternity. We plan a lot of social events and mixers together. Some people already assume we're dating since we're always seen together.

Fitz has quite a few admirers on campus. He's rich, good looking and he has a heart of gold. He's quite the catch. And tonight I plan on making him mine. Now if only I could find him, I think rolling my eyes. I head for the kitchen, I figured it was the least crowded room in the house. Even though he's the president of the wildest most popular Frat on campus, Fitz isn't really the in your face type. He's not antisocial by any means, but sometimes he just likes a little time to himself. I walk into the kitchen and there he is laughing and drinking with our friends. He looks so happy and carefree. Boyish almost, and I don't think I've ever seen him look sexier. I smile as I approach them all.

* * *

"Hey guys," I say happily. They all turn smile and greet me with hugs and kisses. I save his hug for last.

"Hey Mel, how are you?" he asks, his deep baritone voice sends chills down my spine.

"Good Fitz, happy birthday," I tell him as I give him a hug. As I'm holding onto him I take in his scent. He smells delicious and I have to stop myself from holding onto him for too long.

"Thanks Mellie," he smiles as we pull apart. I smile back at him dreamily. I really do love him, everything about him. I know I have to tell him tonight or I'll go crazy. A little while later, one of our friends calls my name.

"Hey Mellie, wanna drink?" asks Harrison.

I smile at him and nod and he pours me something in a cup. I probably should've asked him what it was. Harrison was known for mixing the strongest concoctions. I take the drink from him and sip it slowly. It doesn't taste bad but I already know that too many of his drinks will leave me begging for Advil or Aleve in the morning, so I continue to sip it slowly. I look around at all of our friends laughing and having a good time.

Almost everyone is here. There's Abby and Quinn, I met them freshman year when we were pledging Zeta together. Huck's here along with Stephen, Harrison and Fitz of course. They're all in the Frat together. We all formed a little bond freshman year as we were all pledging our perspective Frats and Sororities together. We're all juniors now, and it's really cool to see how far we've come since freshman year. Everyone's here except for Liv. I briefly wonder where she is, but then I remembered seeing her with her nose buried in a book before leaving the sorority house earlier.

Olivia Pope was the smartest person I knew. She managed to maintain a 4.1 GPA while pledging a sorority and being the captain of the debate team. She, Fitz and Abby were all on the team together. Our little group of friends always tried to make it to their competitions when there were on campus. So far they were undefeated and everyone knew they mostly had Liv to thank for that. She'd make one hell of a lawyer one day that was for sure. I wondered if she was going to show up tonight. Liv wasn't much for parties, but it was Fitz's birthday and the two of them were pretty close. I know he'd want her here. I shrugged. Oh well even if she didn't show up I'd be here to keep him company. I thought smiling to myself.

"You guys wanna play a drinking game?" asked Abby smirking knowingly. She could out drink even the biggest man. Everyone shrugged and agreed, but I noticed Fitz eyeing the front door. I wondered what he was looking for.

Abby set shot glasses in front of all of us and grabbed a bottle of tequila as we started a game of I never. Stephen's about to began when I notice Quinn shrill.

"Liv's here!" she said excitedly.

* * *

It was something to be excited about though, I didn't think she would show. We all pause the game quickly as everyone looks towards the front door. Olivia's stepped inside followed by Edison Davis. He was a second year law student with a huge crush on Liv. But she never gave him the time of day. I don't blame her though. Edison wasn't bad looking but he was super fucking boring. She exchanged a few words with him before making her way over to us. Everyone was excited to see her, but the look on Fitz's face was the one I was most curious about. He looks as though he's interested and disinterested at the same time. His pupils dilate a bit, but he's been drinking so that's understandable.

She smiles at us, as she makes her way inside the kitchen. "Hey guys."

Everyone greets and hugs her. When she hugs Fitz it goes on for a little longer than normal, but I don't think anything of it. No ones seen Liv all day, she tends to hide herself away when she's studying. It's an annoying, but admirable quality.

"So Edison Davis huh?" jokes Harrison.

Everyone laughs as Liv rolls her eyes playfully. Everyone except for Fitz, who's oddly quiet while sipping his drink. Huck hands Liv a shot and she knocks it back quickly before asking for another.

"That's nothing, all we did was walk in together," she insists before taking her second shot.

"Sure looks like he thought it was more," jokes Harrison again.

He motions towards where Edison is standing and we all look over at him. He's staring at Olivia but he looks away quickly when he notices our stares. We all laugh, even Fitz this time. Olivia rolls her eyes again and takes another shot.

"So he's the reason you've rejected all of my dinner date invitations," jokes Stephen. Olivia finishes off her third shot and playfully says.

"I thought that was because I had better taste." We all laugh again, while Stephen feigns hurt.

A few seconds later I realize that I have to go use the restroom, but I know the lines for the bathrooms must be past ridiculous at this point. I lean over towards Fitz and whisper in his ear.

"Hey, you mind if I use your bathroom." He nods.

"Sure thing Mel." I smile at him gratefully and then I slip away and make my way upstairs.

* * *

I walk up the stairs to the second floor and notice a few couples have come up here already. There's a couple making out in the corner. They look like they're trying to swallow each other's faces. Then there's another couple making out and heading inside of a bedroom. Both couples were oblivious to everything around them. I smile and shake my head as I make my way to Fitz's bedroom.

Once I get inside I turn on the light and look around the room. It's tidy not what you'd expect from a Frat boy. There's a queen sized bed up against the wall towards the back of the room with a dark navy blue comforter on it. The bed is neatly made and everything is in order. I go use his private restroom quickly and then come back out. I walk to where his closet is. The closet is closed so I open it. He has a few dress shirts inside but mostly jeans and T-shirts.

I see his Omega Delta Chi shirt and take it off the hanger. I hold it tightly and take in it's scent. The shirt smells just like him. I smile as I look over at his bed and imagine myself lying across it wearing nothing but his frat T-shirt. He comes in after the party ends, finds me and we make passionate love all night. But I remember that I have to pace myself. The party won't be over for a while. Patience Mellie, I say to myself as I put the T-shirt back in the closet. I take one last look at the room before I turn the light off and head back downstairs.

* * *

Once I get down there I notice that Harrison and Huck are still in the kitchen laughing and drinking. Abby, Quinn and Olivia are all in the living room playing flip cup with a few other people. Fitz and Stephen are in the living room as well. Fitz is sitting down in a plush arm chair giving him direct view of the game the girls are playing. Stephen's talking to Fitz, and Fitz nods every now and then, but his attention is clearly on the game. I hear a bright laugh and look over in the direction of the game again. It's Olivia, who's clearly lost the game for everyone on her team.

She's still finishing her drink while the person on the other team has drank their cup and managed to flip it over successfully. Everyone over there is laughing at her now, as she's still attempting to flip her cup. I hear Jeanine Locke a sophomore and fellow sorority sister playfully teasing Liv. I notice Fitz's gaze on Jeanine and I glare. Fitz belongs to me. And after tonight everyone would know it including Jeanine Locke. I walk over to Fitz and Stephen and join their conversation, hoping to get Fitz's attention off the game and onto me. It works for a while.

* * *

About an hour and a half goes by and I realize that I have to use the restroom again. This time I approach Fitz's room without even asking. I leave the light off in his room this time because I know where everything is. I use the bathroom and then walk out after washing my hands and turning off the light in there. It's still dark in his bedroom but the light from the moon is bright and shining right through his bedroom window. I walk over to the closet and open it. This time when I take his frat T-shirt off the hanger, I slip it on over my dress. I love the way it feels around me, it almost fits me like my dress stopping mid thigh.

I twirl around in it undeniably happy. But I'm brought out of my daydream as I hear the doorknob to his bedroom turn. I panic and have just enough time to slip inside the closet and close it before his bedroom door opens fully. I look through the slotted wholes in the closet door to see who the hell came in the room and notice that it's Olivia. What the fuck is she doing in here? I think to myself, and then I see her turn on the light in his room and go inside the bathroom.

Oh.

I sigh in relief, but panic quickly fills me again. What would she say if she caught me in here? No one knows about me being in love with Fitz. How can I explain this without divulging my deepest darkest secret? And I'm in his frat shirt, there's not enough room in this closet for me to take it off without making noise. I'm quietly trying to think of ways to escape when I hear the toilet flush and the sink running. A surge of joy ripples through me. I won't have to tell her my secret after all. I think gleefully.

That glee quickly turned to dread as I heard the door to his bedroom open once more. In stepped Fitzgerald Grant the Third himself and my heart is in my throat. There's no way I'm getting out of here undetected now. I try to be as quiet as possible, not even attempting to breathe too loudly out of fear that he'll hear me. He turns and locks the door to his bedroom. Olivia steps out of the bathroom startled when she notices his presence.

"Shit Fitz!" she gasps holding her chest. "You scared the hell outta me," she tells him. He shrugs.

"Sorry," he replies. But he doesn't look sorry at all. In fact he looks anything but sorry. His face display a different array of emotions. But the one that fills me with angst is the look of pure and raw desire. Olivia notices it too and starts to back away from him.

"Fitz," she says in warning.

He lunges for her and she shrieks playfully and runs across the room with him chasing after her like a lion chasing after it's prey. She jumps on top of his bed and off to the other side of his room. She makes it to the door. But before she can unlock it or even grab the handle, his arm wraps around her waist and he's turning her to face him. She's laughing, as he picks her up. She wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He moves them towards the door and presses her up against it. Then he claims her lips with his own hers.

I'm in shock! At this point my legs are stiff as a board and I wouldn't be able to move even if I wanted too. My mind and heart are refusing to accept this strange turn of events, this fluke. I will myself to calm down as I try to think of a time when I've seen the two of them together other than for debate. And I can't. What the hell is going on? I think angrily to myself as he deepens the kiss.

Fitz reaches over and turns off the light in his room. It does nothing to block my vision though, the moonlight is shining brightly and unapologetically on them.

* * *

Olivia moans in his mouth and he tears his lips from hers. She tilts her head to the side and he rains kisses all over her neck, even stopping to suck on her pulse point. He lets her legs fall loose to the floor and has to bend down to reclaim her lips once more. The height difference between the two of them is all too evident now. He reaches down between their bodies to unfasten her jeans but her hand stopped him before he could.

"Fitz no," she whispers softly.

"Why not," he pouts adorably. Olivia laughs and shakes her head.

"Everyone is downstairs."

"So." He shrugs and pecks her lips softly. She pulls away from him quickly.

"People are going to notice that you're missing," she warns.

"There's over a hundred people at this party, no one's gonna notice Livvie," he reasons. She cocked her head to the side jokingly.

"They're all here for you Fitz, it's your birthday." He smirks at her and kisses her slowly this time.

"I know," he whispers against her lips. "And I plan to have my cake and eat it too." His voice is husky and full of want.

Olivia gives him a playful smirk of her own before initiating the kiss this time. Its raw and passionate, and everything I hoped it would be when I kissed Fitz for the first time. Their tongues battle for dominance as she quickly starts to rid him of his shirt. He helps her breaking their kiss for a millisecond as he pulls it over his head. I can now see the toned muscles of his back, he really is a glorious sight to behold.

He squeezes her ass and she moans in his mouth. He helps her pull her shirt over her head and tosses it in the room somewhere. He unbuttons her jeans and slides them down her legs. She kisses him again as she steps out of her jeans and shoes.

* * *

She's now standing in her matching black lace bra and panties. Her tiny petite frame looking even smaller compared to him. Together they look like a match made in heaven. He slides his large hand inside her panties and begins to toy with her. She breaks the kiss and tries to stifle a moan as her head falls back against the door.

"You're so fucking gorgeous," he groans as he makes her come apart. She squeezes his shoulders as her moans become louder.

"Fuck Fitz…" she hisses as she tips over the edge of sanity.

She holds onto his shoulders as she comes down from her high. Her knees look weak and kind of wobbly. Fitz retracts his hand from her panties and places his fingers in his mouth sucking her essence from them.

"You taste delicious Livvie," he groans. Then he smirks at her. "I want more."

She smiles at him and kisses him hard. He lifts her up and walks them over to his bed placing her on top of it in the middle, while never breaking their kiss. He's lying on top of her kissing her thoroughly and passionately. I can barely see Liv anymore but Fitz's large frame is in full view. He unclasps her bra and tosses it in the room somewhere too. Then he moves down her body to her chest. She moans loudly as he stays there for a while, then continues south. He's down by her stomach now and I hear him rip something. Later I notice that their her panties.

"Fitz!" she shrieks. Fitz looks back up at her through hooded eyes.

"What?" he asks impatiently.

She sits up on her elbows looking down at him trying not to glare. "That's the third pair!" he shrugs.

"I'll buy you some more." She rolls her eyes.

"Those are the pair you bought me from the last time. Maybe I should start asking for more expensive ones," she says playfully. He laughs.

"Last time I checked, La Pearla wasn't cheap Livvie. And relax, I'll buy you a million more of these if I can rip them off all the time," he says smugly.

"What's the point?" she asks rolling her eyes. He smirks at her before diving into her center.

"This."

* * *

He places her legs over his shoulder and goes to work. Her head falls back against the pillows and her hand reaches down to grab his hair. She grips the comforter with her other hand and her back arches as she screams out in ecstasy. He holds onto her thighs keeping her legs apart as he continues his assault on her.

I know it's wrong and a huge invasion of privacy but I can't bring myself to look away. The sounds she's making and the things he's doing to her, only makes me want him more. I'm insanely jealous and turned on at the same time. I can't explain it.

He stays down there until her voice goes almost hoarse from screaming so much. They're lucky it's a loud party downstairs because I know someone would've heard them by now had there not been one.

He kisses his way back up her body until he reaches her lips. She grabs his head and kisses him fiercely as they both struggle to rid him of his jeans and boxers. After a while they successfully get them off and he was completely naked like she was. He wraps one of her legs around his waist.

"Now Fitz, be gentle. I'm still sore from this morning," she says breathlessly.

This morning! I shout in my mind. How long have they been sneaking around, I wonder. I'm quickly brought out of my thoughts by his loud grunt and her screams.

"Fitzzzzzzzz!" she screams, as he pounds into her.

Nothing about it is gentle. And though she asked him to be at first, she doesn't seem to mind. She claws at his back as he slams into her over and over again. I can see is Fitz clearly, Olivia's body is hidden beneath his, and even though I hear him moaning and grunting her name. I can hear Olivia loudly screaming and shouting his. He's pounding into her hard and fast and she's loving every second of it.

I can see all his muscles flexing at once and the sweat forming on him. His body is a work of art, and right now, watching him in his rawest form is the biggest turn on I've ever experienced. But when I think about who he's with, my heart breaks all over again, and I can't help but hate her.

They continue on for what seems like an eternity when she finally screams his name to the top of her lungs. He grunts hers out shortly afterwards and finally they stop, spent from all their activities. He kisses her softly and rolls off of her. They wrap themselves up in the comforter and she turns to look at him. He's smiling with a stupid satisfied grin on his face and she laughs. He looks over at her and attempts to grab the comforter, but she shakes her head and pulls it towards her.

* * *

"No way mister, I'm lucky if I can still walk," she jokes.

He groans playfully. "But it's my birthday," he whines.

She laughs as she pulls the comforter with her off the bed, she's now wrapped up in it. She walks over to the door and turns on the light. Then she starts to look for her clothes. He places his hands behind his head and watches her. Now I can see him in all his glory. His muscular arms, his six pack abs. His huge thighs and his large penis which is still somehow half hard. He's the most beautiful man I've ever seen. And at that moment, I knew I had to make him mine.

"I know," she says smiling. " And you had your first two presents this morning." He smirks as she faces the door while putting her clothes on.

"I did, didn't I," he admits happily.

She shakes her head but smiles. The she turns to him after putting on her clothes and tosses him his jeans and boxers. He sits up and moves to the edge of the bed. Then he begins putting on his boxers. He stands up to put on his jeans and she's turned to the door again. He comes up behind her and places his hands on her waist and kisses her on the neck. She leans back against him.

"Stay the night," he says softly. She smiles and turns in his arms. She kisses him again but doesn't give him an answer. He squeezes her ass but she stops the kiss before things get too heated.

"Maybe later, lover boy," she smirks.

She pulls something out of her jeans pocket. A small little box and hands it to him. "Happy birthday Fitz." He takes the box from her slowly and smiles.

"Thanks Livvie." Olivia smiles at him again and he says. "I love you." And I swear a little part of me dies on the inside. She pecks his lips softly.

"I know baby, I love you too." She kisses him once more before opening the door and leaving out.

He opens the box and smiles brightly. Then he grabs his shirt from the floor puts it on along his shoes and walks out the room after turning off the light and closing the door. Finally I'm able to breathe again.

But I don't think I'll ever forget what I just saw. I wait for a while before opening the closet door and slipping out. I take off his frat shirt and hang it up in the closet before. I turn to see the once neat bed now messy and can't help but replay everything that happened on it in my mind. I shake my head and try to force myself to think of something else as I make my way out of the room and back downstairs to the party. I'm disgusted, but still turned on at the same time.

When I get downstairs I act as if nothing happened. Olivia is now laughing and joking with Abby and Quinn and Fitz is playing a game of beer pong with Stephen. They're both acting like they didn't just fuck a few minutes ago and it makes me super angry. I decide to get a few more drinks and try to have some fun, but my mind keeps going back to Fitz and Olivia.

* * *

A few hours have gone by and now the party is winding down. Olivia slips back upstairs unnoticed, by everyone else but me. Abby and Quinn left the party an hour ago. Harrison and Huck are passed out in the living room, and Stephen's found himself a girl for the night. Fitz is at the door saying goodbye to some of his friends and I'm up next.

"So did you have a good time Mellie," he asks me politely. I turn to him and force a smile.

"Yes Fitz, the party was nice. Good night Fitz, oh and happy birthday again," I say willing myself not to cry.

"Thanks Mel, good night," he replies as he hugs me goodbye.

I hold onto him for as long as I can before he pulls away. Fitz smiles at me and waves before heading for the stairs. People are still leaving out the door so I have to wait my turn. I lean back a little to look at him heading up the stairs. He opens the door to his bedroom and smiles goofily, before walking in and closing it.

 **(A/N: So what did you think? Did you like it, did you not like it? R &R and lemme know and knew updates for all of my other stories are coming soon. Thanks for reading. Till next time….)**


End file.
